


BOGO

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Music, Modern Era, Multi, One Shot, Sexual Liberation, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: You're back at Hot Topic hoping to see Severus...but he's nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	BOGO

BOGO  
Inspired by Music: ‘E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE’ by CORPSE

Your outfit was deliberate. A short black skirt, a plunging black top, knee high boots with buckles down the sides. Subtle make-up, you knew it was going to get smudged… Today your hair was pulled into two low pigtails, having it out of your face was imperative for what you had planned.  
Since your encounter with the hot emo manager at Hot Topic, the two of you had several more encounters.  
Anytime you felt the itch you found yourself standing outside the Hot Topic near closing time, watching Severus, the anticipation building.  
Tonight though, he was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was another standing behind the counter. You took in his features, always appreciating beauty when you ran across it.  
He was about the same height as you, his face scruffy and his hair was deep brown, short, and mussed. He had a total ‘just rolled out of bed’ vibe.  
He walked out from behind the counter and you took in his outfit. Black steel toed boots, a pair of tight dark jeans with missing knees, he wore a jacket type thing that had long coattails falling past his knees and crossing straps as well as thin chains to hold it closed in the front. His eyes were rimmed in black, and black nails glinted in the light of the store.  
He had small silver hoops in his ears, and several rings on his fingers.  
You had seen him a few times when you and Severus made it out to his car, he usually stood with his back against the building smoking a cigarette. A ‘devil may care’ air about him, he rarely looked your way and when he did his gaze seemed indifferent.  
You waited a bit longer, hoping Severus would show up, but you refused to go home before you came.  
You bit your lip thinking, looking longingly at the boy who didn’t seem interested. A quick back and forth and then your mind was made up.  
You tossed your empty coffee cup into the trash and strolled into the store; knowing exactly how to move to get his eyes to lock on you.  
“We’re closing soon darling,” he said, his voice drawing you in.  
Where Severus had a deliciously deep and gravelly voice, this guy’s voice was sickly sweet.  
“That’s okay, I know exactly what I’m here for,” you replied glancing over your shoulder. “Could you help me over here?”  
His eyes were on you like a wolf watching his prey. It was a look you longed for, but where most people only had the look, this guy moved in a deliciously predatory way. His movements careful and calculated as he made his way over.  
Your breath caught as he loomed closer, his eyes were the most interesting shade of blue so light they were hardly blue at all.  
He smiled, was it just you or perhaps the awful lighting in this store…but you thought his teeth looked a little…sharp.  
“What can I help you with, darling?” he asked, his words flowing thickly sweet from his mouth.  
You closed your mouth, which was hanging open and swallowed hard. “I need…I need…” you stumbled over your words, what did you need? Why were you here?  
“Yes?” he pressed moving even closer to you, his strange eyes dancing, his smile, gorgeous, and his infectious voice all drawing you in.  
“I need you…” you said before even thinking about it, the words spilling from your mouth almost without your permission.  
He smiled like a lion about to sink its teeth into its dinner. The lighting glinted off his teeth and there was no mistaking it, he had fangs…some of them seeming to get longer or shorter, a trick of the light you attempted to explain.  
He leaned in, his nose touching your neck, he inhaled deeply and then his tongue trailed along the same route. You shivered.  
“Just let me close the cage,” he said as he ran those fangs along your ear.  
“Yeah…sure…” you managed still a little unsure of what just happened other than the fact your panties were soaking, and nothing had even happened yet.  
He reached up and pulled the cage down, you found your feet moving towards him. He turned, his eyes finding yours. You felt frozen for a moment and then his eyes changed. Determination crossing them and he grabbed you by the neck, pulling you into him. His lips crashed against yours, they seemed so cold. He seemed so cold, there was distinct chill in his mouth, and it seemed as if he were trying to escape it. His hands were on either side of your face as he shoved his tongue further into your mouth.  
He moaned as the kiss ended, a small smile playing over his mouth and then with one swift motion he pulled your top down, liberating your breasts. He looked them over approvingly. Then he grabbed a nipple roughly between two fingers and began to make his way to the back of the store. You had no choice but to follow.  
Once the two of you were in the fitting room he pushed you forward roughly.  
Your hands hit the full-length mirror and then he was behind you, shoving you forward as he pulled your skirt up and your panties down.  
You had longed for such roughness, but most guys were too timid to just grab you and fuck you like you wanted. Too timid to really apply pressure when you moaned to be choked. But this man wasn’t like the others. He smiled wickedly as you grabbed his hand and put it around your throat.  
“Is this what you wanted?” he cooed near your ear.  
You couldn’t respond with anything other than a moan.  
Your cries grew breathless as he hit all the perfect spots deep within. His lips were on your neck, kissing nipping, and then biting. You hissed, not prepared.  
When he pulled his face back you could see blood on his mouth.  
Was this for real?  
He picked you up suddenly and put you on the floor, the floor was hard beneath your hands and knees.  
He kissed along your neck for a moment before pushing himself in once again.  
The burgundy curtain in front of your face fluttered and then opened, revealing Severus on the other side.  
“You bastard,” he muttered looking at the man behind you.  
“Sev, you’re just in time,” he responded almost sounding chipper.  
“You have no idea what kind of game you’re playing.”  
The man behind you laughed.  
“And you,” he said looking down at you and you up at him. He reached out running his hand through your hair. His fingers trailed along your cheek as his thumb traced along your lips. You took his thumb into your mouth, sucking with a fury.  
He took your chin in his strong fingers and kissed you deep.  
“Today we have a two for one deal,” he said slowly.  
“Sign me up,” you replied eagerly.  
He chuckled and then you heard his belt unbuckling, his pants dropping to his ankles, revealing stark white legs. He freed his magic wand from the confines of his underwear. You slithered forward, mouth open and watering.  
“So eager,” said the bastard, easily keeping up.  
Severus’s cock hit your throat and he grabbed onto your head sinking even deeper into you. He began a torturous pace as you did your best to remain calm, keeping it together as he thoroughly fucked your throat.  
The bastard bit into your back causing muffled moans to cascade from your mouth. Severus didn’t stop until he unloaded with a deep growl. He pulled out slowly and then lowered himself on the bench in the small room. You went to him, always wanting more. You ran your hands up his legs to his thighs. Then you grabbed his cock, running along the length of it and back again. You leaned closer and swirled your tongue with practiced movements around and around.  
All your attention was on Severus but the sensation of cold fingers against your folds gave you chills; it was even more distracting when the bastard drug his tongue slowly over the exposed sensitive flesh. He encircled your clit and then he used his tongue to flick over it, causing you to shake.  
Severus grunted filling your throat, he pulled out and sat back, watching to see what you would do.  
Given the choice, you swallowed. He flashed you a crooked smile and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours.  
“Tired yet?”  
“No,” you replied breathless.  
He growled again as he stood picking you up from the floor.  
“Do you think you can handle it?” he asked spinning you around coming face to face with the bastard.  
“Handle what?” you asked.  
“Both of us,” Severus replied simply.  
Both? At the same time…  
You shook with pleasure at the idea of being completely wrecked.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Severus said as you suddenly squirted onto the shiny black floor.  
You half wondered if this was something they did regularly, they were so coordinated as they got into a formation that would work.  
Severus picked you up facing away from him, you placed your hands on the bastard’s shoulders to keep from falling. He had relieved himself of most of his clothes, standing there in a pair of boots and nothing else.  
You took in the scars on his chest, down his arms, along his abs, they were everywhere. He had several tattoos, two of note were Pitbull faces underneath his collarbone both had names written in a pretty font, one was ‘Sansa’ the other ‘Myranda’. He also had the words ‘Our Blades Are Sharp’ written across his outer forearm.  
As they were lining up he leaned in biting your neck once more. You moaned, sliding your hand into his hair, pulling him closer.  
“Okay Ramsay, get on with it,” Severus growled.  
Ramsay thrust inside, his cold eyes on yours, holding you in his gaze. You felt yourself relax and in that moment Severus eased in as well. It was a lot…it was too much…tears sprang into your eyes.  
Severus held onto your middle and thrusted inside; the angle was perfect. His pace was grueling, perfectly hitting that spot deep inside. You forgot all about your discomfort melting into their arms.  
The feeling was building in your abdomen, a few more and you would burst. You leaned forward, your lips on Ramsay’s, the chill invading your mouth.  
Your mind practically exploded as you balanced between them, being filled in a way you never had been before.  
Your cries grew louder, and you grabbed Ramsay’s hands, wrapping them around your throat. Your cries slowly died down,  
he squeezed with both hands as the two continued, when your lips began to tingle you tapped on his forearm, letting him know to let up. He didn’t. He brought your lips close and kissed you. Black spots filled your vision, pleasure and pain blurring together.  
Severus growled and Ramsay’s smile widened, your eyes closed not knowing how to process this level of ecstasy.  
The three of you were sandwiched together, breathing heavily.  
Ramsay moved away first, he grabbed his clothes and left the fitting room.  
Severus pulled his clothes back on and helped you with yours.  
“Need a ride home?” he asked.  
“I’ve…got my car,” you replied as things were still moving in slow motion, the stars hadn’t completely left your vision yet.  
“Okay,” he replied leaning in and kissing you deep.  
Out in the store the cage had been lifted and you could leave. Each step felt as if you were on the edge of another release. Your body tingled.  
“I hope you found everything you were looking for today,” Ramsay said with a smile that didn’t touch his eyes. “Would you say you were satisfied with your BOGO?”  
“I…”  
“We don’t have sales like this all the time,” he continued. “So, it makes sense to get the best out of them when we do.”  
“Yes,” you replied. “I am quite satisfied.”  
“Excellent,” he replied.  
Severus smiled at you. “Please come again.”


End file.
